Points-of-sale that allow customers to purchase products and services using credit cards are usually stationary. Credit card based monetary transactions are often carried out either by systems that are configured to read data from a magnetic strip attached to the card or by manually inputting the card number and other card details. For example, the name of the cardholder and the expiry date of the card are typically printed or engraved on one surface of the card, and the Card Verification Value Code (CVV or CVC) is typically printed or engraved in the back surface of the card.
More flexible points-of-sale are provided by allowing consumer products such as cell phones, smart phones, laptops and computers to complete transactions using credit and debit cards. For example, online payments for products and/or services can be made using a credit or debit card by users who manually enter the card details to complete the transaction.